La historia de mi vida humana
by Giirl1
Summary: Bueno se puede decir que esta historia es de una humana llamada Andrea Elizabeth Pierry, recien convertida en una vampiro se tiene que adaptar a su nueva vida, ella esta tratando de recordar su historia como humana lo cual se le hace muy dificil.


**Bueno se puede decir que este es como el primer capitulo  
De una historia de una humana llamada Andrea Elizabeth Pierry,  
recien**** convertida en una vampiro se tiene que adaptar a su nueva  
vida, ella esta tratando de recordar su historia como humana lo cual  
se le hace algo muy dificil, pero al final gracias a un pequeño  
libro con titulo My Journal se acuerda de muchas cosas.  
Ella tiene que prender a vivir con o sin la sangre de humanos,  
a descubrir sus poderes y más  
Es la primera vez que escribo asi que porfavor no sean grosers  
(: Si tienen criticas constructivas son bienvenidas ^^  
Pero no insultos ni nada de eso porfavor!  
Alguna pregunta, contactenme (:  
Disfrutenlo!  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los primeros Recuerdos****  
**

Aún sentía ese horrible dolor, como el fuego corría por mis venas, no me sentía tan bien pero tenía que seguir adelante. Mi piel se estaba volviendo blanca como la nieve, helada y muy dura.  
¿Podría ser? ¿Acaso me volví…?

-¡NO! – Grité enojada

No podía pensar con claridad, estaba confundida, no estaba segura de lo que me había pasado en ese momento, pero sentía asco al pensar en lo que me podría haber convertido…  
¿Ya te lo puedes imaginar?

-_Tal vez es solo un sueño _– Me susurre a mi misma.

En ese momento estaba convencida que solo era un sueño, del que creía que ya iba a despertar.

-¡Ya se! – Grite entusiasmada. - Me pinchare, así podre despertar, o tratare de hacer algo muy triste que me haga despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

Aún algo mareada, salí de un oscuro callejón, no entraba nada de luz. Se podría decir que era un lugar simplemente excelente para encontrarse con ladrones, asesinos y… bueno para otras cosas que no quisiera mencionar.  
Al parecer seguía oscuro, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, podría decir que si identificara bien las constelaciones, podría armar alguna. Camine entre las calles, muchas tiendas tenían anuncios de rebajas, me recordaba algo, pero honestamente no estaba muy segura de que era.  
Había una que me había llamado la atención, me había quedado ah observarlo por unos minutos, había un vestido tan hermoso, era de color rosado claro, tenia una cinta en la cintura también de color rosado solo que mas claro que el del vestido, era corto, seguramente me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Entonces recordé que no salí de ese callejón para estar viendo vestidos, si no buscando algo para herirme emocional o físicamente para despertar, si es que estaba en una pesadilla. Tenía mi mirada fijamente en el suelo, buscando algo similar a una aguja, o un papel.

- ¡AHHHH! –Grité. - ¿Quién esta ahí?

Mire claramente como algo botaba una bolsa llena de basura.  
- Ah...Hay Dios que susto – Suspire.

Veía como claramente salía un pequeño perro del montón de basura, estaba herido, tenía su oreja izquierda lastimada, rápidamente abrí su boca, metí mi dedo e hice que la cerrara fuertemente… pero no sentía dolor, no veía sangre, no sentía absolutamente nada, saque mi dedo y no había rasguño alguno. Me frustre.

_Maldición…No puede ser_– Susurre.

¿Acaso me había convertido en una vampiro? Entonces lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue…

- ¡Mi familia! – Grite

Salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, pero en menos de 20 segundos aproximadamente ya estaba parada frente a mi casa, me asuste un poco pero no le di tanta importancia. Mi casa estaba alejada de todo el pueblo, estaba donde a nadie le gustaría vivir, prácticamente en medio de la nada, pero así me gustaba a mí. Era hermosa, su color era blanca como la nieve, creo que se podría compararla con el color de mi piel, tenía grandes ventanales y era de dos pisos, y lo único que recordaba era que mi habitación tenía una alcoba. Inmediatamente se me vino algo a la mente, un cuaderno, con muchas letras, pero en ese momento no quise pensar en eso, andaba algo traumada. Me asome por la ventana para ver si había alguien en casa. No había nadie. Entonces mire una ventana del segundo piso media abierta, entre por ahí. Era un cuarto, el color predominante era negro, rojo, y algo de morado. Vi una foto pegada en un rincón, llegue en un microsegundo, la contemple por unos minutos, y la tome. Empecé a echar un vistazo en medio de sus cosas, habían CD's de Rock pesado tirados en un rincón, un celular con 200 mensajes sin revisar, muchos cuadernos y una cámara de video. Tome la cámara de video y me dirigí a la puerta, me daba disgusto estar en ese cuarto. Al salir de ese horrible cuarto había un mensaje diciendo:

_NO ENTRES O TE CORTARE LA LENGUA._

Honestamente me dio un poco de miedo… Algo asustada me dirigí a otra puerta, era de color blanco con flores rosadas en todas partes, y aunque era mi casa no me recordaba de absolutamente nada, al parecer fue suerte recordar donde estaba mi casa, entre al cuarto y era muy diferente al otro, todo estaba ordenado, muy bien organizado, la cama estaba a un lado de una gigantesca ventana se podían ver las estrellas perfectamente, había una estantería llena de libros y revistas, podría calcular en unos 5 segundos que habían unas 34 revistas tituladas _TÚ, _seguí observando el cuarto, me di la vuelta y vi una puerta y salí por esta. Me di cuenta que estaba en una alcoba con plantas en cada esquina y una excelente vista a la carretera, inmediatamente recordé que este ordenado y acogedor cuarto era el mío.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**Que pasara despues? (:  
Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo depende de los reviews  
Como ya dije, es la primera vez que escribo y publico  
Y bueno no se si soy buena en esto, asi que porfavor  
Diganme su opinion!  
Aporten ideas ya que leera cada una de ellas!  
Gracias por leer mi fic  
Y si les gusta agreguenme en sus favoritos ^^**


End file.
